Forsaken
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: After Splinter falls- he forgets about his infant sons. Cue the blue one trying to survive while the red one is feverish, the orange is crying and the purple stopped moving a long time ago. One-shot


Forsaken

After Splinter falls- he forgets about his infant sons. Cue the blue one trying to survive while the red one is feverish, the orange is crying and the purple stopped moving a long time ago.

…

_Dada was supposed to be back by now_…

The infant curled up next to his brothers, hugging the smallest with one arm in hopes of appeasing his sniffs. The baby of the lot wouldn't stop whimpering, pushing himself into such a tiny ball that his brother could fully wrap his whole around his shell.

The darkest one lay shivering, using the eldest's arm for a relief for his head. His skin was heated- not warm- the sickly kind of heat that had him sweating and drooling all over his brother- tears staining his face and giving him a horrible red tint to the skin.

And as for the amber eyed one? He stopped moving a long time ago.

The eldest shivered, pressing his brothers close. He couldn't reach his still brother- all the way at the end of the box- abandoned in the cold. Yet, the sapphire eyed one reached out a foot, clicking his brother's shell with his bare feet.

And the eldest shivered once more- the shell was cold. A chilly contrast to the feverish green eyed brother.

_No one likes being cold…_

Even though the amber-eyed one chose to stay a distant, the eldest deemed it unfair to watch him at such a distance. So he stretched out a foot again, using his toes to tug at his brother's shell.

A limp body was soon rolled towards them, and the eldest gave a triumphant grin. The youngest gave a hiccup, and gripped his brother's shell with every ounce of strength he had left- a mere butterfly's touch.

A piece of cloth caught the eldest's eye, wrapped around his still brother's wrist. Damp from the original, but still retaining the essence of its label. A beautiful color… It was…

His face scrunched up, pushing the limits to his infant mind as to what their _Dada_ had called it...

_Purple…_

The eldest gave a grin, and tugged Purple closer with his legs, wrapping his feet over his neck and around his shell to give him all the warmth he could manage. It took a good few minutes to get comfortable again, with their baby brother whining and the green eyed -_Red… He was Red…_ gasping for breath.

Purple still had yet to move.

But the eldest kept them all close. It was his duty- to take care of his brothers until _Dada_ returned. And a nagging thought came to his little mind- a thought far too mature than he should have been thinking.

_What if Dada forgot about us?_

He shook his head roughly, chin lifting to peer over the soggy box. The corners attacked by the same dirty sewer water that had caused Purple to flail and eventually freeze.

_Dada would never forget about us…_

_He loves us too much…_

With his brothers close for comfort, one crying, one sick and one still, he waited… and begged for the return of their _Dada…_

…

The mutant rat didn't know- or care how he ended up on the ground. Whiskers twitching around his face, sensing the extra he didn't know why he needed. But the view above was a murky grey, and after a few tentative blinks, he noticed the concrete walls.

_Sewers?_

It hurt to even move, but something nagging at the back of his mind had his body forcing out the pounding headache. He glanced down at his hands… _more like paws…_ The furry fingers trembling with the anticipation he wasn't sure how to acknowledge.

One shaky arm out for balance- and the other on the wall just to pull himself to a stand. The rat closed his eyes, the hammer imploding on his brain double folded with gravity.

He cast weary eyes to the front, squinting to peer as far down the dark sewers as he possibly could. Save for the trickling of water just behid him, the rat listened to the quiet.

His mind flashed to _something…_ but as soon as it came, it faded away into the depths of his mind. The rat frowned deeply.

The rat's whiskers twitched again. _Hopefully, it wasn't important. _

One more second to dwell in it, but to no avail. _Whatever it was- he forgot it now._

He nodded. _Nothing to do but move on._

Bare feet sloshing in the putrid liquid below him, the mutant inched forward. One step, two steps too slow for his liking, he disappeared into the maze of sewer tunnels.

He never once noticed the four tiny turtles huddled in a soggy box.

* * *

_So much potential! This ought to be a sad one... Don't worry- there's always hope. _


End file.
